Interrogation
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Yoshino happens to spot Shikamaru having a meal with a blonde woman. She notices Shikamaru's interest in the woman. What happens when Yoshino takes advantage of Shikamaru's trip to the restroom and decides to confront this woman?
**Prompt: When Yoshino and Temari first meet.**

 **This prompt was given to me by letsbananalol36. Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Yoshino hummed cheerfully as she was able to scrounge for some free time after having finished the daily chores she set out for herself. She decided to go for a walk to have a change of scenery and perhaps to catch up with people she might meet on the way. There was a spring to her step as some inner voice teased her that this was going to be a rather interesting day.

As she waved at the familiar faces going about their own tasks, she happened to pass by the popular ramen restaurant, Ichiraku's. It was a testament to its success that it still had a handful of customers in the mid afternoon like this, too late for lunch and too early for dinner. When she was merely passing her gaze disinterestedly over the interior of the restaurant and started to walk forward once more, her head snapped back and she almost cracked her neck.

She almost missed them because they were seated near the back corner of the restaurant.

But no, her eyes did not deceive her.

That was certainly her son, Shikamaru, right there conversing with a blonde woman. She could not see the face of the woman as she was seated across Shikamaru. But she was sure it was not Ino. The shade of her locks was notably different. All she could make out of this mysterious lady was that she had the strangest hairstyle she had ever seen on a woman. What sort of self-respecting woman wore her hair in four childish pigtails?

Her eyes returned to her son and narrowed. Curious. Really curious. Her lazy son was not slouching in his usual manner. There was a half-smirk on his face which was actually quite an indication that he was enjoying himself, or rather that he was intrigued by the conversation he was holding with this woman. And there was a warmth in his eyes that implied a certain intimacy with this blonde.

She clutched hard on the side wall as she crouched and continued to spy on them. There was a burning need to know more about this situation and about that woman. Was her son on a date? Or was it a business meeting? Who was this woman? She was almost certain that she was not of this village.

Yoshino straightened a bit when she observed her son rising and heading towards the restroom. As he entered the restroom, she paused just one second before making her way towards their booth.

As Yoshino made quite a show of taking Shikamaru's seat, she noted that the blonde only blinked and raised an eyebrow at her presence. Yoshino hid her impressed reaction at the blonde's seeming inability to be ruffled by a complete stranger. It was like she had sensed Yoshino coming. _Points for her_ , she thought grudgingly. _If she is going to date my son, she better have the attitude for it._

The blonde was also quite attractive. _Shikamaru has taste_ , she thought approvingly. She was not too thin like Ino. Lord knows that girl needed more meat on her bones. And this woman carried herself well, back straight, confidence set in her posture, even while sitting.

"Who are you?" was Yoshino's opening salvo. It came out curt but not quite so aggressive. Even if the blonde already impressed her, it did not mean she was going to make this easy. If she could not handle this, then she did not have any right dating her son.

The other eyebrow rose to join the other. "I believe I should be asking you that," the blonde said calmly, teal eyes assessing the dark-haired woman in front of her.

Yoshino took note of the intellect in those eyes and carefully mapped out her next moves. "I happen to be someone rather special to Shikamaru. To be blunt, I want to make sure that you are not trouble for him."

The blonde stiffened for the smallest of moments. Then relaxed as if unfazed by her declaration. "Has Shikamaru been involved in any trouble lately? I rather think that it should be Shikamaru that you should be questioning, not me. And no matter how well your intentions may be, to ambush me like this, don't you think it's rather bold and impolite of you?" It was said casually but Yoshino did not mistake her meaning.

Yoshino grinned to herself. This woman had steel in her. Yoshino knew that while many people were fond of her, those people were also intimidated by her to some extent. But this woman had not given in so easily. And she knew intuitively that this woman had feelings for her son, given that slight stiffening and the subtle warning undercurrents in her tone.

Ignoring her first question, Yoshino replied, "As you said yourself, I have the best of intentions. Besides if you have nothing to be ashamed of, then you'd have no problem answering my questions, wouldn't you?"

The blonde regarded her intently. Then sighed impatiently. "You won't be going away, will you?"

"Nope," Yoshino quipped with a smirk, sensing her victory.

"Fine, let's get this over with. What do you want to know?"

"What's your occupation?"

The blonde, remembering that she had stashed away her hitai-ate while partaking her ramen, answered patiently, "Shinobi. Jounin."

Surprised and quite impressed by now, Yoshino nodded slightly in approval. That explained the backbone. _Not really_ , she thought, _Ino, Sakura, and especially Hinata, did not give out the same tough aura as this woman._

"Which village do you come from?"

The blonde hesitated before answering, "Sunagakure."

Yoshino paused. She heard from her husband and Shikamaru about how the ninjas from Suna had betrayed Konoha. But Shikamaru also explained to her that they had redeemed themselves when those same ninjas saved him and his other comrades from dying in the Sasuke rescue mission.

She had nothing against them now, however... "You betrayed our people."

The teal eyes flashed in fury but then almost immediately deflated. In a somewhat subdued but stiff tone, she said, "Yes, we are sorry for it but we have already made our amends and can only hope for forgiveness."

Yoshino was both amused and humbled by the woman. Clearly, she was quite a spitfire but she knew what was honorable and what was not. In her book, that merited a bulk of points.

"What are your intentions with Shikamaru?"

The blonde sputtered. "I have no intentions of whatever you're insinuating. We only work together during the chuunin exams and other related duties."

Yoshino eyed her critically. "And I'm sure coworkers go out to eat all the time by themselves. Without inviting others."

"What's wrong with that? We were hungry and he invited me to eat." She shrugged nonchalantly. There was a slight color to her cheeks though, Yoshino gleefully observed. She quite enjoyed getting on the nerves of this woman.

"Oh, and I'm sure you were _obliged_ to say yes." Yoshino quirked a brow, smirking.

The blonde shinobi's lips pressed into a thin line. She apparently did not appreciate the insinuation but she knew if she responded, she would only be rising to the bait.

 _Smart girl,_ Yoshino thought. _Or at least values self-preservation._

"I don't really see the point of this conversation..."

"Why do you wear your hair in such a silly manner, girl?" Yoshino interrupted, leaning forward, genuinely interested in her answer.

The blonde practically glowered, almost baring her teeth. "That's none of your business."

Unaffected, Yoshino merely continued to stare thoughtfully at her as if trying to figure her out. She then abruptly commanded, "Get up, girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Please get up. I just need to see something."

Mollified, she reluctantly rose, keeping her eyes on the older woman.

Before the blonde changed her mind, Yoshino quickly rounded the booth to stand next to her. To the blonde's shock, Yoshino started patting about her hips and making tiny nods.

"Mother?! What are you doing to Temari?" Shikamaru, who finally returned from the restroom, asked in an incredulous tone matching his gaping red face.

 _Mother?_ Temari mouthed silently, feeling herself become pale.

"Oh hi, dear," Yoshino said as she turned to smile at her son, having finished inspecting Temari. "Do bring Temari here to dinner later to meet your father, okay?" she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"... fine. But what were you doing touching Temari like that?" Shikamaru said in a hushed tone, having come closer to his mother. Temari strained to hear what they were saying.

"To check if her hips were made for child bearing," Yoshino answered as if it was an obvious thing, not bothering to lower her voice. "And she has nice, wide hips. Perfect for grandchildren."

Shikamaru stared at her in horror. Temari did not know if she wanted to run away from the insane woman or burst into laughter at Shikamaru's facial expression.

"Don't look at me like that, son. The way you were looking at her earlier, it was pretty obvious how you feel about her. I know you."

"Mother. She is the Suna ambassador to Konoha. Not to mention the sister of the kazekage!" he hissed, face flushed in humiliation and frustration.

It did not have the desired effect he was hoping for. Instead of feeling ashamed, Yoshino beamed, "You're dating a princess?! I never would've thought you would go for someone like that. Your father told me that you wished only to marry an average woman who was neither too ugly nor too beautiful. But look at her!"

Not looking at Temari, who blushed, Shikamaru took hold of his mother's arm and steered her towards the exit. "See you later, mom."

"Oh fine, I'll leave you guys to yourselves but I better see you and her at dinner!" Yoshino warned her son with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, mother," he said obediently, resisting an eye roll.

As Yoshino left, his shoulders sagged in relief, he returned to their table. Temari was sipping at her tea as if nothing happened.

He sat down. "Sorry about that. Did she grill you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Sorry about her manhandling you like that."

"She didn't manhandle me. I allowed it. Of course if I knew what she had in mind, I definitely would've resisted."

"Sorry. That was incredibly embarrassing and completely inappropriate."

Temari threw him an amused look. "How many times will you apologize, Nara?"

He groaned. "It's just I wish that didn't have to happen."

"Well, it did. No point moaning about it. Or are you sorry that your mother found out about us?" Temari stared him down.

"Of course not. I just wish she was more normal..." he muttered.

"I like her. Not everyday I get complimented about having perfect hips," she teased.

He blushed, remembering how his mom ran her hands all over Temari's hips.

Temari smirked. Schooling her face into a neutral one, she slowly slid her foot up and down his inner calf. "Do you think so too, Nara?" she said in that sultry tone that made his insides clench.

He swallowed, his insides starting to burn as well. "I think we should get out of here."

Holding back a smile, she asked, "Why? I'm perfectly comfortable here."

"Because if you don't move your perfect hips, I'll drag you out."

Her lips twitched. "Charming." She rose, came around to his side, hooked her fingers into the front of his vest and pulled him up. "But I believe that's my job."

And they were seen hurrying out the door by a dark-haired woman hiding in the bushes with a shit-eating grin on her face and cackling about tiny grandchildren.


End file.
